


Grant Gets Off

by nsam85



Series: Behind Closed Doors [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Gen, Grinding, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Grant decides to get off while wearing his Flash suit.





	Grant Gets Off

                Looking around, Grant was pleased to see all the others had left the studio. He had waited for at least two hours until the entire crew of the Flash had left. The other day he had been going over lines with Carlos in his outfit and accidentally brushed his crotch against a desk prop. Though he’d now been wearing his uniform for over two years, this was the first time that had happened…well…with that much force. Usually he’d bump it softly, and felt nothing. But this time, the pressure had been great enough that the grooves of material that covered his groin had awakened his member.

                Since that had happened, all he could think about was trying it out again, but in a private setting. When he jerked off, he had to have a lot of pressure against his dick to get off. Usually he would lay on the floor and just grind down into the carpeting. He’d only use his hand at the end when he came. He would roll onto his side and pump his cock quickly as orgasmed. For this reason, he would usually have sex with a girl in her ass. The other hole just wasn’t tight enough. He figured when it was time to have kids he’d have to learn to like the less pleasing way. Because of this, he didn’t date much…well…he did but once things became intimate the relationships never lasted long.

                Satisfied he was alone, he grinned and entered the wardrobe room. Quickly, he walked over and pulled out his Flash suit. Though he wanted to go to his trailer, he knew that if someone were around they’d notice it rocking back and forth. That would definitely happen if he were to get off in there. Instead, he just walked back to the door and locked it. For extra security, he nudged a folding chair up against the handle. Feeling extremely excited, he pulled off his shirt and looked down. His bulge was very noticeable. He’d been hard for song long he could see the wet patch right where the head of his cock was pressed against his jeans. Normally he wore briefs in his suit, but for this…

                Completely nude, he slipped his legs into the suit, and yanked up the upper part. Looking down, his five-inch cock twitched with his increased heartbeat. Though not long, he was extremely thick. Nearly shaved bare on the groin, he felt his precum leaking onto his skin as he finally secured the buttons and zippers that kept the suit in place. Shaking, he dropped to his knees and reached down. Pressing at his bulge, he moved his hand back and forth slowly. Closing his eyes, he let out a low groan as his fingers brushed against the ribbed surface.

                Unable to help himself, he shuffled on his knees over to his pile of clothes on the floor. Leaning down, he pulled out his phone and turned the camera on. Snapping a few pictures, he grinned and left it open in case he wanted to take more. Glancing up, he noticed that one of the chairs had a leather surface. The arms were wide and curved like you’d find in a hotel reception area. Rising a bit, he took a few steps and placed his right foot on the seat of the chair. Placing his left on the floor, he lowered himself until his crotch was right on the edge of the arm.

                Gripping the back of the chair, Grant dipped down and pushed his crotch on the edge of the arm. The ribbed surface of the suit pressed against his cock and jolted it with each thrust upward. Letting out another groan, he halted, already feeling elated that it was better than he had hoped. Instead of thrusting, he changed his pace to letting his left knee bend. A different surge of pleasure erupted around his member as the rim of his cock pressed against the suit, and then the arm of the chair at two different angles. Rotating his pelvis up, he hopped forward until his ass was over the arm of the chair. Dropping, he felt the bulge below his nuts that allowed the flow of blood to his dick drag against the edge as well.

                Unsatisfied, he pushed back and stood firmly on the ground and looked around the room. Wanting to experiment with something else, he let his eyes wander. Something round and yellow was hanging on a hook next to a large dresser with chest pieces and hair pieces caught his eye. Picking it up, he felt his pulse quicken even more. Smiling, he recognized it as one of the early pieces that held the internal wiring for his suit with the lightening bolt emblem. It could light up and flash in different colors. It also vibrated at different speeds. Crossing his fingers, he flicked a switch and it began to glow. With another click, it began to gyrate and buzz every few seconds.

                Dropping to the floor, he placed it in the center of the room. Knowing it wouldn’t take long, he increased the vibration to the maximum setting.  Setting it down, he positioned himself over it and dropped. The sensation shot through him like electricity. Panting, he felt his eyes go wide as he pressed harder. His cock twitched as he began to push against it harshly.  Deciding to go for broke, he dropped completely.

                “Oh fuck.” He said, his voice shaky.

                Every pulse of the machine he met with a hard thrust. Going even faster he felt his release coming. Jutting his hips a bit more, he felt the rim of his cock head brush against the edge of the lightening shape that was at the center of the badge. Realizing he was about to cum, he reached down and struggled with the small zipper. Suddenly it didn’t matter. Pulling his hand back, he ground down with a last thrust with all his might as he came. Uttering silent curses, he felt his seed seep through the fabric of his suit. The orgasm was one of the most intense one he’d ever had. Still shaking, with sweat pouring down his body, he rolled onto his back and stared blankly at the ceiling. Lifting his head, he looked down at his crotch.  The already dark red color had become even darker as the liquid began to saturate it.  Grinning lazily, he reached out and fumbled for his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
